Just A (Non) Typical Love Story (TATA)
"Just A (Non) Typical Love Story" is the sixth episode of the first season of Time And Time Again. It is the sixth episode overall. Notes This episode is where some of the plot elements start getting complicated especially the relationship between in the characters. I'll outline it. * In the present, Rose Water Opal and Cuprite are in love with each other * However, Afghanite is also in love with Cuprite. * When she travels to the Rebellion in the past she realizes Cuprite was not in love with Rose at that time * So in the past, Cuprite and Afghanite are figuring out there personal relationship while in the future, Cuprite is in love with Rose (something will cause this that is coming up btw) Welp, when did my fanon turn into a huge love triangle circle thing. Synopsis Cuprite confronts Afghanite about her issues leading the two connecting on a more personal level. Story Dusk was falling over the battlefield and Afghanite was still curled up in a miserable ball. The gems passing by tending to ignore the sobbing gem, “disgraceful” she heard one say in the distance as she continued to sob. Afghanite couldn’t take the pressure, she couldn’t, she couldn’t, she couldn’t. All this pressure of needing to save her friends in the future, being wanted by the rebels for some sort of action and being told she’d have to commit that again? Afghanite couldn’t bring herself to do it. Just yesterday, they’d all been peacefully sitting in the gem cavern and she’d been watching the sun-set. Everything was at bliss, funny how one day can knock all that you’ve ever known away. And what if she never could get back? She was stuck in this war torn past with gems she thought she knew but she really didn’t, forever on the run from the rebels forever burdened by guilty. The leader of the rebels who called herself Mother Quartz was right, Afghanite was a huge disaster. After a few hours of questioning her uncertain future Afghanite felt a palm press to her back. She heard a soothing voice that told her to stop crying so she did. The palm stroked her back gently, it was relaxing and she’d finally stepped onto her feet to see who’d come to her aid. Cuprite was dressed the same as any other day but her hair seemed unkempt. Her dress was messy as if searching for hours. Cuprite didn’t even whale about where she’d been as any other would, she just took Afghanite into her arms in a warm embrace. Soon Cuprite released her and smiled to Afghanite, “Do you want to talk?” Afghanite wearily nodded her head, “Y-yes.” She barely managed to stutter, her throat hoarse from crying earlier. They found a small area in the battle field and they sat. “Ok so, what’s going on?” Afghanite sat still not a word escaped her mouth. “You burst out of the hut crying Afghanite, I know something is wrong.” “I-I’m just a huge mistake.” She whispered. “Afghanite no, you-” “Cuprite, do you remember what we did to those rebels! We hurt them really badly and now they want us dead. B-but I don’t even know what I did? What did we do? Please tell me.” “You don’t remember?” Cuprite asked in shock. Afghanite shook her head. “All out massacre.” Cuprite admitted bluntly, “We killed half their troops all at once. The attack was staged at dawn, we knew the rebels would find time to rest. Gems don’t sleep of course but rest they do. Most of the Homeworld quartzes came in and we lead the battle, we killed many of them that morning.” “Now I know why they want me dead.” Afghanite said to herself quietly. “You still look upset, there’s something else you want to say don’t you?” Afghanite sighed collecting herself, “This is gonna sound ridiculous but-.” “Go on.” Afghanite took a deep breath, “I’m not from this era. W-well I am but that was over 5,000 years ago. You see I was thrown back in time by mishap. We’re all still friends in the future, living together on Earth. Homeworld came to take me back to use my abilities and you two protected me, resulting in them almost shattering you and Rose….” She began to sob again, “I-I have to save you two, I can’t deal with the guilt of this. It’s all my fault! Everything is my fault!” “It isn’t Afghanite, there are still people who love you in this world.” Now she was just enraged, “WHO? What do you mean.” Afghanite grinded her teeth. “Rose Water Opal and I love you Afghanite.” “No you don’t because you love her!” Cuprite froze, “Excuse me?” “You love Rose Water Opal, not me. In the future you two are fawning over each other it’s angering and look at you two now won’t even glance each other’s way! It’s ridiculous because-” She was interrupted to find Cuprite’s lips smashing on hers. Afghanite froze up and found the energy to pull away from the kiss soon enough. “But this is what you want-” That was when Afghanite decided to kiss Cuprite instead. Their breaths intermingling as Cuprite wrapped her hands Afghanite. They both moved with the kiss in perfect sync, Afghanite pressed her hands to Cuprite’s face. Soon Afghanite had to open her mouth to Cuprite’s tongue as the kiss progressed their hearts racing. It was slow and burning as they each moved with one another. Suddenly Cuprite pulled away from Afghanite. “Wow…” She whispered her heart soaring a mile a minute. “Wow…” Was what Afghanite said in return as they proceeded to kiss one another again. Features Characters Afghanite Cuprite Mother Quartz (mentioned) Rose Water Opal (mentioned) Locations Strawberry Battlefield Trivia TBA